We believe
by Janet Cab
Summary: Porque incluso en ese momento, Burn solo intentaba sorprenderlo. Como siempre. No es que esperara de verdad (de verdad) que dijera que sí. Después de todo, era Gazelle. Y a Gazelle le encantaba decirle que no. A todo. Y por todo. Y detenerse a discurrir sobre cualquier matiz que hiciera variar ligeramente esa afirmación no era asunto suyo.


Aquí Janet cumpliendo un reto. Pocos diálogos, poco tiempo y mucho _fluff. _Esas fueron tus condiciones, Violeta. Eso y una canción de Good Charlotte. Confórmate con verla mancillando el título.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Y Suzuno tampoco. Es propiedad de Nagumo.

**Advertencia: **yo creo que tratando de estos dos el One-shot irá sobre… calceta, ¿no? Casi. Don´t like yaoi, don´t watch. Enjoy.

* * *

**We believe.**

Porque incluso en ese momento, Burn sólo intentaba sorprenderlo. Como siempre. No es que esperara de verdad (_de verdad) _que dijera que sí. Después de todo, era Gazelle. Y a Gazelle le encantaba decirle que _no. _A todo. Y por todo. Y detenerse a discurrir sobre cualquier matiz que hiciera variar ligeramente esa afirmación no era asunto suyo. Nunca le había dado más vueltas de la cuenta a la cabeza, daba igual la gravedad de la situación, aunque claro, a Gazelle le gustaba hacerle pensar. "_La cabeza no está solo para peinársela, ¿sabes?". "¿Te das cuenta del poco sentido que tiene que seas tú el que me lo diga?". _El cómo o el porqué, ambos_, _eran lo que él llamaba _Cosas de Gazelle._

Porque todavía no era Suzuno Fuusuke, todavía no había atravesado el umbral de la puerta. La puerta de la habitación de Burn. Y ese, _ese era _el elemento que diferenciaba al capitán del Diamond Dust de Suzuno. Más que su sudadera morada y más que el hecho de que cuando estaban solos (y con eso, Burn no se refería a cuando un foco los iluminaba en medio de una sala en penumbra de dudosas proporciones y ellos tenían que escuchar como el ególatra de Grant se vanagloriaba de ser el amo del Universo, no. Se refería a cuando estaban _completamente_ solos. Y ya no eran Burn y Gazelle, sino Nagumo Haruya y Suzuno Fuusuke) Gazelle tenía los párpados un poco más caídos de lo habitual y si bien no sonreía ni demasiado ni en muchas ocasiones, se tocaba más el pelo que de costumbre.

Y Haruya sabía que era él, porque Gazelle nunca esperaría a que Burn se despertara junto a él en la misma cama para darle un beso de buenos días antes de escabullirse por el pasillo del edificio residencial, porque para empezar, Gazelle nunca se acercaría más a Burn de lo estrictamente necesario. Las técnicas combinadas no contaban. Pero Suzuno no era Gazelle, sino un ente completamente aparte, y a Suzuno le gustaba apoyar la barbilla en su hombro y embriagarse del olor de su pelo cuando Haruya le acariciaba bajo los pantalones de franela, concretamente en la cara anterior de sus muslos, y convertía en agua lo que antes era hielo. Gazelle era alguien que estudiaba todo con meticulosidad, sin dejar cabos sueltos, una persona que no le regalaría nada a nadie por su cumpleaños porque sencillamente ignoraría esa fecha, fuera de quien fuese. Y de escoger un regalo, no escogería un muffin de chocolate negro con corazón de cereza. Es decir, _absolutamente no_. Porque entonces tendría que coronarlo con una vela para que pareciese una tarta de cumpleaños más o menos creíble y claro, por descontado, tendría que hacerlo él mismo. Él no se gastaba el dinero en ese tipo de cosas. No teniendo cerca las cocinas de la Instituto Alien. Lo de la vela era harina de otro costal, pero no valía la pena dilucidar esa cuestión. Tampoco es que se hubiera tomado la molestia de ponerse a cocinar chorradas, tan solo obedecía las instrucciones de Midorikawa (que no Reize) y hacía oídos sordos a preguntas que pudiesen empezar con un _por qué _o _para quién._

Gazelle acataba las normas que le habían sido impuestas en algún momento de su vida. En uno en el que le habría sido de más utilidad aprenderse los números del uno al cincuenta o canturrear el abecedario de corrido, balanceándose sobre las puntas de los pies. Jamás se le habría ocurrido escapar a la ciudad Inazuma después del recreo de un miércoles cualquiera. Y mucho menos arrastrar a alguien consigo. A alguien como Burn. Porque Gazelle era un chico individualista.

Pero Suzuno no. No tanto.

Suzuno ansiaba el sabor de la libertad y se moría por curiosear en tiendas inundadas de sándalo y pachuli y admirar esculturillas de dioses en los que jamás creería. Le gustaba que Nagumo le contase lo que harían o a qué lugares irían una vez llegaran a países que, de no competir en el FFI jamás visitarían.

Y entonces se levantaban de un banco de madera o de piedra, o se sacudían la arena de una playa cualquiera de encima, o salían a la calle de nuevo, y ambos olían igual. Y Suzuno no podría evitar pensar en que si no pudiera oír la voz de Nagumo no podría encontrar ningún otro motivo por el que valiese la pena soportar la ira de Padre cuando volvieran a Alien con la cabeza baja y las mochilas al hombro.

Gazelle era una persona fría, y como tal, jamás se habría metido bajo el mismo edredón que Burn buscando su calor para poder conciliar no el sueño, sino una paz que nada tenía que ver con estar despierto o dormido, ni bajo el mismo paraguas, porque de ser otra persona, le gustaría partir en dos el asidero del paraguas y clavarle los dedos en el cuero cabelludo para que no se le ocurriera respirar a menos de cero milímetros de sus labios. Y mientras, las gotas le caerían sobre los ojos y sobre el pelo, le saldrían nudos y se le enmarañaría. Al día siguiente amanecería con ojeras.

Y él y Haruya se empaparían y cogerían una pulmonía, pero lo habrían hecho juntos. Y eso… eso jamás podría haberlo hecho con Burn.

Aquella era una de esas veces en las que estaban solos, y ninguno estaba muy seguro de querer ser el que empezara a hablar y por ende, el que pudiera delatarlos ante Grant. Pero existía una especie de ley aplicable a Burn que lo empujaba a jugarse el pellejo en situaciones delicadas (_Situaciones de Gazelle)_, así que Gazelle se limitó a esperar. Hasta que llegó.

Posteriormente, Suzuno la llamaría _La Proposición. _No estaba seguro de si tratándose de Burn era la primera o la segunda. Parecía sorprenderle que _su _plan (suyo. Porque el que se le hubiera ocurrido a él podía ser suficiente para que Gazelle lo rechazara) pareciera digno de llevarse a cabo. Aclarar las puntualizaciones verdaderamente importantes había llevado menos de cinco minutos. Ahora estaban ahí, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir.

—Deberíamos irnos. Grant puede aparecer de un momento a otro—susurró Gazelle. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, el que estaba jugueteando con un mechón de pelo blanco a menos de dos metros de su posición era Suzuno y no Gazelle. La luz que se proyectaba contra sus pestañas y hacía que parecieran más largas de lo que eran iluminaba a Suzuno, y no al capitán del Diamond Dust. Porque estaban solos, y eso le hacía sentir que debería habérsele ocurrido muchísimo antes fusionar al Prominence y al Diamond Dust. Y lo que era más importante, ¿cómo podía significar lo mismo _estar solos _que _estar juntos_?—Burn—_Burn_—. Haruya.

—Suzuno.

Gazelle no veía más allá de sus propias narices. Suzuno podía ver a Nagumo a través de los ojos de Burn, como si se asomara a una ventana abierta de par en par.

— ¿En qué piensas?

—En el nombre del equipo—mintió.

Suzuno sonrió y su recelo a que Grant hiciera acto de presencia de golpe se esfumó, porque de repente estaba seguro de dos cosas, o al menos había bastantes probabilidades de que estuviera en lo cierto sobre ellas. No era solo que no hubiera nadie allí aparte de ellos. Dudaba que en ese momento, en el mundo hubiera algo más que Suzuno, que se acercaba a él lacónicamente, con una gracia ridícula y sobrehumana.

Luz azul sobre luz roja.

Suzuno y Nagumo.

Y Suzuno sabía que Nagumo mentía, como sabía todo lo demás.

* * *

**Reviews? Please? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Em, gracias.**

**Janet.**


End file.
